Auctioned Off
by cursesmykirkes
Summary: What happens when Bella is auctioned off to Edward Cullen-the biggest geek in school? A lot can change from a short vacation. Will Bella's boyfriend stay in the picture? All human. No MATURE scenes.
1. Auction

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? We could end up separated for the dance." his tone was somber, but this didn't reach his eyes; they were dancing.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one will bid high enough to take me away from you." I hoped this was true. I didn't want to end up with a geek by my side. That is just not how I wanted to spend any Friday night.

"Yeah, I guess your right. No one will bid on you," When the look of shock and hurt crossed my face he rushed with the end of his sentence, "they know I will permanently damage their face for trying to get my girl."

Relief washed over my features as I took in what he was saying. I had a feeling I was going to regret agreeing to be in this auction. I had no choice, though. As a cheerleader I was mandatory in it.

"Bella! Hurry up! We are up in five minutes, and your first!" Jessica, co-captain of the cheerleaders, yelled from the other side of the small hall, interrupting our small conversation. I turned back around to tell Max I would see him later but he was already gone. I wasn't going to stand up there in my uniform. I was in dark denim pants and a black tank with a deep neck line which I regretted later when I caught Max loosing attention from my face to my chest.

I rushed toward the cafeteria. There was a semi-circle around a small table and open space by the door. I walked up to Mrs. Collburn and let her know I was ready.

"Welcome students to our third annual bidding for a chance to dance the night away with a cheerleader. First up is head cheerleader, Bella Swan!" I stepped out of the line of other yellow, black, and white uniforms to make my presence known. The crowd clapped lazily. "We will start our bidding at five dollars." A hand shot up and I smiled as I recognized Max in the crowd.

"Do we have ten dollars?" Suddenly another smaller, pale hand went into the air. I was taken aback and tried to look through the small crowd to find the other bidders face. I couldn't find his face with him being in the back. "Do I hear fifteen dollars?" Max was even more surprised. He was already making his way to the front thinking he had already won me. Looking around utterly confused, he found the other hand and raised his again to rack the price up to twenty dollars.

This battle went on all the way up until about fifty dollars. "Do I hear fifty-five dollars?" the pale hand, I had yet to find the owner of was, high in the air. Max was baffled and looked sheepish at the same time. He had completely doubted the fact anyone would try to go against him. He had told me soon after I had agreed to this he would only need to go to fifty dollars-just a pre-caution. "To the pale hand in back of the crowd, your date to the dance is Bella Swan. Please bring forth your money."

I watched as unfamiliar bronze hair slightly bobbed through the group of people. He carefully picked his way around people and headed towards me from the left side clearly trying to avoid bumping in with Max-on the right. Smart kid. His face broke through to my gaze. My chin almost hit the floor. I had to work to compose myself again. I had not expected this nerd to be fighting for me, but sure enough there he was. He came to Mrs. Collburn's side and handed the crisp bills over.

There is no way this… this… pizza face was taking me to the first dance of the year. He was the palest person I had seen in so long. His green eyes met mine from behind his thin rimmed glasses as he came to take my arm in his. He linked arms and walked off towards the right room trying to escape from the gasps and comments of the gathering. Bad Choice.

"Cullen! What do you think your trying to pull? Taking my girl from me." Max was obviously not happy.

If I didn't want Edward to permanently have an indented face I was going to have to step in. "Max! Max! Please, calm down."

"Get yours hands off my girl!" He had just noticed our linked arms. Max yanked me away from Edward's side and pulled me behind him. "If you ever so much as look at her-" I had to end this.

"Max! You and I both have no choice. He paid for me." Oh how wrong that sounded. "Spend your money on another date! I want you to enjoy the dance too." I looked at him pleading him not to injure Cullen with my eyes.

"Who am I supposed to find that can replace you? No one can do that!" He was looking at the floor trying to find away out of this situation.

"Anyone. Now, go buy someone before everyone is taken!" I pushed him gently back into the crowd. No one had been paying us much attention-except the rest of the football team that was going to help crush Edward's face.

I turned away from Edward and watched as the bidding proceeded. Alice, my best friend, was sold off to Jasper Hale-poor girl. She was almost as bad off as I was. We were both stuck with geeks! She looked at me pleadingly with her eyes when she came to stand next to me when Jasper met up with Edward-they happened to be best friends as well. He had bid nearly as high as Cullen had. I watched as Rosalie got paired off with someone much better- Emmett-a jock. Lauren was up next. Ugh-she was such a skank but she was important to the team.

"We will start the bidding at five dollars." Three hands shot into the air. The bidding went only up to twenty when someone finally won. I hadn't realized the winner until he stepped out of the group that was left dateless. Max! What was he doing bidding on the biggest slut in the school? He obviously wasn't thinking of me when Lauren came bounding down towards him in her mini skirt smiling like an idiot. As she passed me she turned and winked. I gasped and finally caught Max's attention.

"Hey, taking Lauren to the dance isn't going to bother you, right?"

I had to hold my tongue. Reminding myself, _she is important to the team, she is important to the team_, I replied with a huge fake smile, "Of course not! Why would that effect anything?" I turned my back on the assembly and grabbed my Helio phone from my back pocket. I sent a quick text message to my best friend Angela. She was home sick and I had to keep her up to date. At the moment there was a lot to tell.


	2. Out Of Town

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

I can't believe Edward Cullen bet on me to go on the dance with him_._ Could I have possibly gotten anyone geekier? Answer: No. Angela agreed it was a total nightmare especially with the whole Lauren going with Max thing, but as Angela always does, she found the bright side to my black cloud-it's only for one night. That's so true!

Then I thought of how much that one night could change everything. I was going to make myself miserable if I didn't stop thinking about all the possibilities of how this would end. The front door interrupted my thoughts.

Charlie's home, "Hey, darling! I have to talk to you about something. Let's sit down in the kitchen." I was worried, Charlie wasn't one to sit down and have frank conversations.

"Hey, Dad! OK, dinner should be done soon; we can talk over the meal." As if called upon, the timer for the oven went off. I pulled out the lasagna and made two plates.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be leaving to Washington tomorrow." I wasn't surprised by this- Charlie had to travel for meetings quite often- I was more surprised he wanted to sit down over to talk to me about it, when he was usually not even home by now. His work was so confusing I never even tried to understand it. The next part is what caught me off guard, again. "You will be joining me on this trip."

I was shocked he was planning to drag me along. That didn't happen often-actually last time I remember that happening is when I was eight, he was visiting California, and we would be near Disneyland. "How long is this trip going to last? The school dance is next Friday…," _perfect a way out of it, _"Oh well, I'll just have to cancel."

He shattered all my hope with this first sentence. "Don't worry we will be back on that Thursday night. You will have plenty of time to get ready."

Crap. "OK, what city are we visiting? Seattle?" It was his usual place.

"Yes! Your going to have plenty to do too while your there! You're going to be staying with the Blacks'! Isn't that great Bells? You haven't seen them since we moved away from Forks." Even _better_. I told myself sarcastically. I didn't voice my opinion-no point in bursting Charlie's happy bubble.

I was just worried what I would do there. I never really quite got along with the two girls from La Push. Oh, well only a week.

I pulled out my Helio and told Alice and Angela the bad news. At least this way I could spend some time away from this town. Maybe somehow I will be granted one wish. If only…

I felt a small vibration and slid open the black phone.

Alice: NO! You can't b serious. Ur just gonna leave me to my date? Jasper? Ugh! You're so horrible. Even after, I pick out the perfect dress 4 u!

Angela: Oh! I hope you have fun! Enjoy the new weather.

Always so optimistic. If only I could have that.

It was so humid here! I hadn't even stepped out of the airport and I could feel the humidity. I grabbed my Louis baggage and wished I had worn pants instead of this adorable white skirt. Everything else in my ensemble was perfect. Black long sleeve shirt, sleeveless white hooded faux fur jacket, and brown faux fur boots that stopped at my knees.

I was searching through the crowds of people for Charlie. He was heading towards a door, which led to the outsides humidity. It wasn't raining-yet. I just barely caught up with him as a black Saturn Aura pulled up in front of him. He was about to hop in the open passenger door when he caught my eye.

"Oh! I almost forgot you. I hope you have fun at the Blacks' house. You behave yourself. I'll see you soon. I'm only a phone call away." He gave me a short hug and then he was gone.

A Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up in front of me not a minute later. A tall russet man hopped out of the driver's seat. He was very tall and muscular. He bounded over to me and stuck his hand out with a huge toothy smile plastered on his face. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. You must be Bella Swan." I was taken back by his voice it still seemed rather childish not quite mature.

I had to smile back-he was radiating waves of happiness. I shook hands and he took my luggage and discarded it into the back seat. I climbed into the passenger seat and waited as he came around the back. "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen- I believe your eighteen?" This surprised me. My eyes went wide at his answer; he looked much older than he was. I collected my thoughts and answered his question.

"Yeah, I am." I have known his family for years but I never really met him except I suppose once when I was much younger. We kept up some small talk as we drove to his house. His house was tiny and looked like he wouldn't be able to fit through the door.

I found that I would be sleeping on the couch. The house only had two rooms-one for Billy and one for Jacob. The night passed by quickly-before I realized it, time slipped away. I was lying down on the small couch my head propped up by my arm. Jacob was sitting in the middle of the floor sitting so I could see him and talk to him easily.

He talked mostly about his friends, Quil and Embry. He claimed life was boring down in La Push. He soon tired of the subject and switched the spotlight over to me. I told him about how awesome Alice was, how shy Angela was, how darkly Edward Cullen was my date, and how my boyfriend was taking a complete slut to the dance. His eyes danced as I told him about my life. He seemed to be absorbing all the information. His eyes only dimmed shortly once-when I mentioned I had a boyfriend.

We soon said goodnight and he was headed off to his room. I sat and thought about the conversation I had just had. I hadn't talked about something other than boys or fashion in a very long time. I was surprised at how easy it still was. I texted a goodnight to Alice and Angela before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. La Push

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

I awoke groggily to a dim light shining through the curtains on a window I didn't recognize. It took me a minute to recall yesterday's events. It was all slowly coming back to me. Jacob. He was fun and seemed to have a smile always lighting up his face. He was extremely tall, muscular-experience from his bone crushing hugs- and always; _always _happy.

Almost as if he were called upon his tall bulky figure came groggily from down a short hallway. He looked up sleepily and his eyes swept right past my small body and he kept on right into the kitchen. He made a bucket full of eggs and brought two plates out of a wooden cabinet. One was overflowing with the yellow scrambled substance and the other had a small portion meant for a normal diet.

He surprised me by acknowledging me so abruptly, "You want your eggs now or later?"

"Oh! Umm… now I suppose." I picked myself up from the very cozy, warm couch and made my way over to the small wooden table. My grey Hollister sweats and blue Juicy tank top were enough to keep me warm through the night. I took my seat across from Jacob and slowly ate my eggs not leaving his face the whole time as he shoveled down the ton of eggs.

His dark eyes flickered up to my face and I could have sworn I saw his already russet skin go a light shade of pink. He redirected his gaze to what he was consuming and dramatically slowed down his previous shoveling. We had finished eating simultaneously. I was trying to be polite and stood to wash my dishes. He quickly grabbed the plate from my hands and washed them before I could object. He was quite the gentlemen.

I quietly excused myself and took a new set of clothes to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower. I let the warm water loosen all of my muscles. I quickly remembered where I was and rinsed off. My Seven's jeans with a light blue seamless cami and dark purple American Eagle jacket with boots matching the ones from yesterday-only black.

I was going to find Jake when I ran into something big, hard, and warm. "Oof!" the small sound was all I made as I stumbled backwards and my butt hit the tiled floor. _Ouch!_

"Oh! Bella! Are you alright?" The big figure's voice was laced through with concern.

All I could answer was with a small almost inaudible, "Mhmm."

"Good! Your such a klutz!" He seemed to have no problem making fun of my state. He offered his hand and I took it yanking him down onto the small space that was left of the bathroom floor. He was easier to pull than I would have thought. Cheerleading workouts pay off…

"Me? I'm not the one stumbling over my own feet." From the way he was positioned he could have fallen over my black boots. His face was extremely close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He was now an inch from me. He could close the distance between our lips-

"Hey, Jake-" Billy's chair was placed in front of the open bathroom door. "Oh! I will leave you two alone."

I blushed crimson at his words. Jake was reflexively on his feet he turned back to help me up from the white tile. I took his hand and smiled sheepishly. With all of his strength in his hand I plowed into him. Still grasping my right hand he pulled me out into the living room. Quickly he flipped on the TV and dropped my hand as I settled in the nook of the couch.

"What do you want to do today? I don't think you came down here to sit and watch TV all day." We were sitting in the same position as last night except I was sitting up instead of laying down. His deep dark eyes had to look up to meet my gaze.

"What is there… to do?" I wasn't sure there was anything. I hadn't expected more than sitting around and talking-possibly going for a walk-nothing more.

"We could go for a walk, ride my motorcycles, go for a swim, or just hang out." He was quiet and took him a minute to say the whole list he was going through in his mind.

Well that's more than I thought of. I decided on the most comfortable one. "Let's take a walk." I didn't think much of the fact where it was practically pouring outside. As this thought hit me I sighed and changed my decision. "Or… we could just hang out."

His eyes lit up at my words and he stood almost so quickly I missed it. He reached for my hand and when I didn't take it he pulled me from my seat on the old couch.

"Where are we going? I thought we decided on staying here?"

Without looking back at me as he dragged me through the front door umbrella in hand, he replied, "We are! We can sit in the rabbit and just talk."

He surprised me. Rabbit? He couldn't possibly mean a animal…

The path was uneven and laden with roots and twigs trying to pull me down. I graciously danced along the path an found myself at the entrance of a…garage? Suddenly I felt two big warm hands on either side of my waist. Jacob lead me further in the garage.

There on the side of the garage was a Volkswagen Rabbit. I recognized it immediately and I told Jacob so.

"You recognize it?" he had a look of pure shock on his face out of the recognition I had to the car.

I had to giggle at him. I tried to stifle them but they just burst out of me. After a few minutes I tried to settle my outbursts.

"Of course," finally answering his question, "I love cars. I think the fast ones are so cute!"

I caught him off guard and it was his turn to bursts into fits of laughter. I sent him a death glare but loosened my gaze as I realized how stupid I must have just sounded.

I turned my back to him and walked around the car stroking the old red roof. I settled myself into the front seat. Jacob joined me in the passenger seat.

"Does it work?" is all I could think of.

"Naw-not yet, but I'm fixing it up so hopefully it will soon." He looked fidgety like he want to reach out and touch something.

"We should work on it, " I caught his surprised face at my suggestion, " well, I can help _you_ work on it. Other than that I am no use." I contained my laughter as his face finally set back into his normal mask of pure happiness and joy.


	4. Jet Lag

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief. The flight wasn't long. Planes make me sick so it was a good thing I was in my own row. Once the plane landed in Phoenix I felt so relieved. I powered up my phone and stuck it back in my back pocket. I picked my way through the oncoming people trying to catch there flight. I picked up my speed when I saw the security doors.

I fished my luggage of the conveyor belt and almost ran to the car. I was so happy I was home. Back with the sun and desert. I ran through the parking garage trying to find the red car. I passed a not so beautiful looking Land Rover and found my precious car. The Lexus IS was beautiful. Not exactly my type of car, but Charlie bought it for me and had not idea what my taste was.

I was tired and it was late. Charlie scheduled a red eye flight and I couldn't get comfortable even in first class. It wasn't the same as my own bed, nothing ever was, and even then I had trouble sleeping through the night without out coming to at least once or twice. The garage was barely lit for one in the morning.

We moved in to the extravagant house only two years ago. The rumor going around school that I throw the best parties was true. But only cause the huge house. But, whatever I had Angela and Alice for real friends. Everyone else just wanted part of the glamour. I'd give it all though for a real family dinner once a week.

I flipped out my phone and slid it open to see two new messages when I stopped at a red light.

Alice: finally! ur cming home. we need to tlk asap. Time: 10:03 PM

Angela: grate, can't wait, serious news, tlk 2 al. Time: 9:56 PM

I will text them as soon as I wake up in the morning-or afternoon. It's Friday today. Dance tomorrow. No way am I going to school with bags under my eyes and looking hideous at the dance. Not with the dress I'm wearing. Alice did a great job, maybe my shoes and dress would distract everyone from my nerd herd.

The garage door opened silently. I padded my way through the halls and into my humungous room. The soft carpet under my feet were the only thing I was focusing on. I knew my room like the mall stores, unfortunately to say (how sad is that), I guided myself to the edge of the bed and found the pink spaghetti top and black boy shorts I knew was waiting. I dropped my clothes and changed.

The sheets were soft and were 1000 count sheets. My pillow had me feeling like I was on a cloud. I drifted off within seconds.

I sighed and felt relaxed. The morning sun faintly washed over my eyes. They fluttered open and the room was bright compared to what I was use to. I glanced over at my alarm clock and it read 1 o'clock. I missed school. The plane ride had taken a lot out of me. I must have slept eleven hours.

I stepped out of bed and my foot slid into my slipper. "hmm" Sophie must have cleaned. That means fluffy, clean towels in the bathroom. I grabbed my white Juicy Couture sweats and a black spaghetti strap. I left the clothes on the counter as I took a long shower. I made the water hot to untangle the knots in my back. I stepped out and got dressed heading for the kitchen.

The pantry was stocked with my favorite junk. I opened the door and zeroed in on the cheese Danishes. I grabbed the orange juice as I passed the silver fridge and hopped up onto the island.

I had made sure to grab my black Helio when leaving ,my room. I had four messages.

Alice: y didn't u txt me wen u got in? (emergency) Time: 7:00 AM

Angela: hpe u make it 2 skool 2day. Time: 7:06

Max: hey baby, cll me wen u get up Time: 8:16

Alice: wke up sleepy head! Time: 10:23

Twice. Huh. I guess I should text her back then. Same with Max and Angela, though Angela won't text back till schools out.

To Alice: im up! Wats the 911?

To Max: hey, im up cll me wen u get out.

I shut my phone and waited. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-BEEP! So punctual.

Alice: we need 2 tlk. Cming by 2nite round 7

I picked up my empty glass and put it down gently in the sink. I flipped the faucet up letting the water run for a moment, before I tipped the glass and watched the water flow down the drain.


	5. Good, or Bad?

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

Ding! Dong! Why must she do that? She knows she welcome. Oh well. I got up from the silver couch in front of my Plasma/Flat Screen. The front door was an old dark oak heavy door. The security door was a see-through door with designs of leaves on it.

I opened the door to find both my best friends standing there.

Surprised? Not really. Sleepover time.

Tomorrow we will be getting a full spa day and makeover. Courtesy of Charlie-not that he knows. However, his credit card bill will.

I waved them in and we gathered in my room. The king size bed would be room enough for Angela and I. Alice of course would insist on sleeping on the ground, I would yell at her to sleep on the couch, she gives in and peaceful dreams. Until, Alice wakes us up for our annual midnight snack. Nothing new.

We go downstairs and raid the kitchen, to try to find anything new. By this time, we spent our whole evening avoiding the topic of the dance. Alice will manage to bring it up during the spa day anyway. So why waste time. So why not skip on to that point.

I felt a small shaking, and then there was the tinkling sound of giggling.

"Alicccccce. Let me sleep!" I turned over in attempt to avoid her actions. In turn, I fell right over the edge of the bed. "Oof" left my mouth.

My back hit the ground-thankfully! Better to have a sore back than a broken nose for the dance. The small giggling had erupted into snorts of laughter.

Two tiny hands met my hot shoulders, which were still warm from the nice comforter, and yanked me from the ground. Thankfully, she hadn't let go, the room had begun to move.

"MIDNIGHT SNACK!" her voice seemed to echo in my head for a moment before everything started to clear up.

She dragged me through the house, knowing the house herself she should only know her own. Sitting me in one of the plush bar stool chairs she raced around the kitchen finding hot cheetos, powder donut holes, three glasses, and Dr. Pepper. I grabbed the Dr. Pepper and chugged about half of it until I was fully awake. Taking the two other glass cups I dumped the rest of the soda, for Angela and Alice to have.

Alice ripped open the cheetos and poured them into a large glass bowl. I grabbed the bowl and donut box and went towards my room. Setting the bowl on the glass coffee table between the two white couches, we settled around the other side.

"Today we are going to get massages, facials, a salt scrub, manicures and pedicures. We need to leave somewhat early depending on how open they are I don't know when we will be out of there. Angela and I," she threw a look at Angela, "will go home to get our dress, shoes, and accessories. I'm sure you have enough for all of us." I nodded remembering the amount of makeup Alice got me for my pre-birthday gift a few weeks back when school was starting.

I told them about the trip to Seattle as we cleared the bowl and box of donuts. When we moved to the bed and Angela had fallen asleep, I stopped talking for a minute. Alice didn't seem to mind, she was staring out the window thinking about something as well.

I let my voice break the silence.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?" she replied still looking out the window with a look of love on her face.

"I just wanted to talk to you about…" I drifted off when I noticed I hadn't gotten her attention.

"Call 911."

"'Kay." she replied.

"My foots on fire."

"Oh."

I sighed. OK maybe something a little more drastic.

"I'm giving all your clothes and shoes to Good Will."

That got her.

"Don't you dare! You do and I'll tell Max you were making out with Jack, or whoever."

I burst into laughter.

"Bellllllaaa. I'm sorry I was just thinking about…never mind, what were you saying?"

"What was your text about? I want to know!"

She looked unsure, which I didn't get, we never kept secrets from each other.

"Well…" she started out softly and slowly, she glanced at Angela's sleeping form, "there are two things, one bad and one I think is good. I will only tell you one, the other you will see or figure out by yourself."

I was surprised. Her messages only said one thing, but maybe it was more recent. I took like five minutes to figure out which one I wanted to hear.

"Bad."

"Huh?" she had been staring out the window while I contemplated.

"What are you thinking about that keeps giving you that dreamy look?"

"No, we're not talking about that," then she blushed. I squealed. She _liked _somebody.

"Who? Tell me!" I gasped, "Did you already tell Angela? Alice! We swore we would always tell each other as soon as we were together right after cupid struck! I can't believe-"

"That's why I can't tell you now, Angela is asleep, and I had to wait till we were together. I was planning on telling during out snack, but… you went on about telling about Jack."

I laughed hysterically until I felt that same familiar hand smack over my mouth, muffling the squealing coming from within me.

"Dying puppies."

I stopped laughing abruptly, "You could find a less horrible way to shut me up."

She gave me a sad smile, "Sorry."

"His name is _Jake_, and ok. Now like I said before, bad."

"OK, bad… Don't get mad at me. I didn't think you would want to hear it over text

so I decided to wait." There was a long silence.

"Ok…"

"Lauren keeps asking Max to tutor her, and he keeps accepting."

Now I was confused, "Ok? That's it?"

"Bella, honey… Max barely passes all his classes, and that's thanks to you.

Lauren _doesn't_ study. Do you see where this is going?"

Then everything made sense.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry Bella."

I shook my head and she squeezed me after a moment probably sensing my inner turmoil.

After that Alice went to her couch, cleared it of junk food, curled up under her blanket, gave me a sad smile, and closed her eyes.

I followed her example and curled up under the comforter. I closed my eyes and then the tears came. They made it through my eyelids and down my cheeks before I silently cried myself to sleep.


	6. Breakfast

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

"You didn't! Oh, Alice. She must be crushed, hopefully there is someone out there that will be able to help her through it, she won't dish her feelings with us, you know."

"I know. That's what I'm scared about. If she won't turn to us, whom will she turn to? Do you think it was wrong of me to tell her?"

Gasp, "Course not! She needed to know. If I were in her place, I would have wanted to know too. Are you sure, she was crying when you went to sleep? Did you hear her?"

"No, she's pretty silent. However, yeah I'm sure she was when I woke up at two there was drying tear tracks. Ugh, what are we going to do?"

"I guess we just need to avoid the subject all day like we did last night."

"And you think that will work, she'll want to know about Ed-"

I yawned at the most inconvenient time. I played it off as just waking up when I stretched my arms above my head and squeezed my eyes tight. When my eyes flickered open, I noticed Angela and Alice sitting on Alice's sleeping

Arrangements trying to act casual. "Hey."

"Heeyy, morning sleepy head, ready for breakfast? I was planning on making scrambled eggs and sausage." Alice had a bright, cheerful smile on her face, curse morning people.

"I thought we had to leave early?"

"It's too early, the spa doesn't open till nine and it's right around the corner. Do you know what time it is? I'm surprised your up 'cause usually-"

I blocked out the rest of her nervous babbling trying to find the nearest clock. "You're kidding me! It's seven! That time is only for school days.

"-we'll have so much fun and then the-"

"Alice," that didn't work, "Alice, whatever you're nervous about, _calm down._"

She took a deep breath and smiled, "So was that a yes?"

"Yes."

With that, she skipped merrily out of the room to get started on breakfast I assumed. Angela was nervously twirling her hair in her previous spot.

"What is with you two?" I jumped off the bed when she looked up shocked, "It's only a dance, we have been to plenty of these, you have Ben, and he's a great guy. Calm down."

Angela smiled warmly up at me and said, "Your right, there isn't anything to be nervous about."

As we walked toward the smell of burning toast my arm was around her shoulder, her head lying on mine, I asked, "What time are the boys coming to pick us up, again?"

"I'm not sure I think Alice knows, they are all coming together though."

"Wonderful." I muttered under my breath as the kitchen came into view. "Alice, Alice, Alice."

"It's all under control!"

"Yes, because that's what we thought by the look off the smoke coming out of the toaster." I giggled quietly at what Angela said.

"Need some help?"

"No, no, everything is taken care-," the sausage and eggs started to burn at that exact moment. I couldn't help it I laughed hysterically bending over to diminish the pain in my sides. I looked up and met Alice's deep, sad eyes.

She muttered one word, "Help." It came out in almost a whimper.

I snapped out of my fit of laughter, picked Alice off the marble floors, and set her on the kitchen island while Angela comforted her.

Under ten minutes I had pancake, sausage, scrambled eggs, and butter and jelly toast on four different plates. "Done."

Alice's head whipped up from the table her and Angela had moved to so she could lightly bang her pale head against the red cloth. "What? How-I mean. Huh?"

"Have I flustered Alice the Great? Oh, yes, I believe I have."

"You can't cook! How could you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't cook? I just made us breakfast." I let a small pout rest on my lips.

"No, I just mean I have never seen you cook, I didn't know you could."

"Me neither." Angela muttered and was watering at the mouth.

"Eat."

Together we sat at the oversized table and finished our second round of food. "Is there a gym we can go to before the spa?" Angela asked.

"I don't think so." I said with a small smile.

"Wow." Alice gasped out.

"What?"

"That was the best food I have ever tasted, and it was just eggs and sausage!"

"Please, you should try this one Italian restaurant down in Port Angeles I found the other week with Jessica, the food is fabulous."

"No seriously, Bella, Alice is right, it was better than any dinner I have had at that place the three of us went to last week. Remember? I was there. Well only half the time, but I did get some food."

"You went out without me? _And, _you didn't tell me?" Alice pouted and batted her eyelashes slowly.

"You were out with Emmett last weekend. I don't recall getting any news on that either. So why should we have told you." I said with a smile.

"Oh, he was awesome but, more in the big brother way."

"No way. You spent all weekend with him."

"Yeah we were went to his house-"

"Ooh and giggles came from Angela and me.

"Not. It wasn't like that. You want to know what we did."

Angela and I nodded our heads vigorously. My bun, I put up before cooking, was banging against the back of my head.

Alice threw her tiny head back, and laughed. She laughed! Why was she laughing?

"We played games."

"What?" Angela and I said at the same time.

"We played video games. He had to teach me how to play though, it took all weekend long and that same weekend I couldn't find my charger."

"Alice." We shook our heads; somehow, her being so punctual makes her lose her skill to track where everything of hers is. However, her room is always spotless.

"What? I ended up leaving it at his house, he didn't remember until Sunday. So I charged it and you asked me if I was excited, I had totally forgotten all about my weekend after that. So, see? There isn't anything to ooh about. But, now I can play this game called Halo."

"Halo? I love that game. My grandpa plays video games all day while my grandma volunteers, when I go over there, I play to." I said the last part shyly and quietly.

"I read comics." Angela slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she let slip.

"_You _read comics? Like the action figure stories?"

She nodded her head slowly.

All I could think to say was, "Awesome, how in the world did you get into those, though?"

"Ben." she said simply.

In our Juicy Couture sweats, we made our way up to the spa doors linked at the elbows. They slid open as we approached and we walked in graciously side by side. We were determined to have a good time, before anything could be ruined. Tonight wasn't allowed to upset me.

At least that's what Alice and I agreed on. However, I wasn't sure I was sticking to it very well. Though my fake confident smile was still on my face I felt like a ton of bricks were waiting over my head for my friends to leave me to my date. They would come crashing down when I didn't have the support of either of the girls that were on my left and right arm.

I absolutely dreaded the dance. This wasn't normal.


	7. Barbie

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

I felt so light and airy. Like floating on a cloud.

Everything had been absolutely perfect today, so far.

At the moment I had my eyes closed and was having my manicure and pedicure done, while listening to "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson.

I started the song over and started to sing quietly along.

_I miss the sound of your voiceAnd I miss the rush of your skinAnd I miss the still of the silenceAs you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on waterIf I could tell you what's nextI'd Make you believeI'd Make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosin my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voiceThe loudest thing in my headAnd I ache to rememberAll the violent, sweetPerfect words that you saidIf I could walk on waterIf I could tell you what's nextI'd make you believeI'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me in loveSo come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heartI could taste the sparks on your tongueI see angels and devilsAnd God, when you come onHold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la laSing sha la la la la_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me, drown me in love_

_It's so wrong, it's so wrong,it's so rightSo come on, get highercome on, get higher_

_'Cause everything works, loveEverything works in your arms_

I opened my eyes slowly as the notes of the guitar faded out and "The Resolution" by Jack's Mannequin came on, only to find Alice and Angela smiling sadly at me.

I was taken aback momentarily. I yanked out my ear buds, "What?"

Angela glanced at Alice, then back at me, "It's just been so long since we've heard you sing."

I blushed and muttered, "sorry."

"Don't you dare," I looked up to meet Alice's fierce eyes, "Isabella Swan. You have a magnificent voice. Max is just an a-" Angela shot her a reprimanding look, "angel. I was going to say angel." Giving both of us an innocent look.

I scoffed lightly. "Sure Alice." I was about to put my ear buds back in when I remembered the conversation from the early morning.

Alice took a small sip of a tropical smoothie while I said, "You love him." She started to joke momentarily and shot me an evil look.

Taking her small pink umbrella she threw it at me, "you meant for that to happen!"

I winked at her, "Now, tell me who has you so flustered my dear little one?"

She sent me another deathly glare and the mention of her size, then took a deep breath before muttering something along the lines of, "abber bitwock."

"Huh," Angela and I leaned forward slightly.

Alice summoned her courage in another deep breath and said clearly, "Jasper Whitlock."

Huh, the nerd has her fumbling, who woulda thought?

Angela blinked several times before saying, "Really?" with such curiosity.

"Yeah, really." she looked far away from the spa.

"Care to explain why several days ago you wanted nothing to do with him and now you are absolutely, head-over heels in love with the guy?"

She blushed lightly and came back to, "I'm not in lo-"

"Yes, yes you are." she blushed deeper and I giggled quietly. "I can't wait to actually meet the guy who has summoned up a little embarrassment from you."

"You've met him before!"

"When? When I was in my uniform with a fake smile plastered on my face going, 'Hi, welcome back. Have a nice summer?', _that_ was a waste of time. There was no point. Mrs. Collburn was just trying to find a group of people to take over for Student Council, no offense Ang."

"None taken."

"Well…" I nodded knowingly at Alice. She huffed and turned back to her latest issue of Vogue.

Dancing with the Stars was just about to end when my phone rang in my back pocket.

Alice and Angela had gone home to grab their dresses and accessories and were going to meet here at six thirty, so I was alone in the house, as usual.

I pulled out my phone and slid it open to reveal I had "1 Unread Text Message", from Max.

I sighed heavily and clicked read.

Max: hey babe cant wait 2 see u 2nite, got a surprise.

I rolled my eyes and shut the phone without another glance at it.

Ding! Dong! I looked down at my watch to see it was six thirty-one.

I sighed and pulled myself up from the couch. I opened the door to find a disheveled Alice, her hair was in a slight disarray, her shirt was twisted up, and her arms were loaded with what I supposed everything she would need for tonight.

I opened my mouth to say something when she cut me off, "I'm so sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find my dress and shoes, oh, don't even ask about the accessories."

"You put the clutch on the dressing table, along with your accessories in the drawer, your dress at the very front of your closet, and your shoes in a box under the bed, so your mom wouldn't see how much you spent. Right?"

She shrieked, "_Now_ you tell me? I was in a complete frenzy looking all over the place for my 1,800 dollar outfit."

"I'm sorry, Alice. When you told me you said you would call if you needed the help. I didn't know." I bit my lip and lowered my head.

I heard her sigh, "It's fine, I suppose, is Ang here yet? No, of course not. Oh, well, she'll be here within a minute I'm sure."

Just as she said that Angela pulled up beside Alice's yellow Porsche in her silver black-hooded Beetle.

"How do you do that?" I went out to help Angela as I saw she too had a huge bundle of things in her passenger seat and her dress lying on the back seat.

Alice pulled me into the bathroom immediately telling me to sit still. She put on a metallic blue eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner, only on top. Adding a lip gloss called Glam I Am, which had a mango flavor to it. Needing no blush she started to curl my hair while Angela was sitting on my bathroom counter reading comics and making light conversation, obviously to some how keep me entertained.

"Wait, Alice, how much did you say your whole outfit cost?" I was pretty sure I remembered, but I wasn't sure if I believed it.

"Around 1,800 dollars, why?"

"_That's_ why you hid everything. My outfit was only four hundred fifty dollars. How 'bout yours Ang?

"Only two forty," she said distantly, still reading her comic book.

My hair was starting to look like the corkscrew messy type. I loved it. Alice thankfully hadn't turned me or made me close my eyes this time.

I was finished and was ordered to slip into my stunning strapless organza gown, which was a midnight blue color and was designed by DeBora Rachelle. I slipped on my silver and vinyl strappy sandals with rhinestones. The heel was only three inches.

I sat for a minute before deciding to wear my mothers necklace. Opening my old white jewelry box with a picture of a ballerina on it I found the sterling silver diamond journey pendant and matched it with just plain diamond earrings.

I walked to my wall of purses and grabbed my silver Franchi handbag Pagoda leather clutch.

An hour and a half later Angela was dressed in her 50's strapless satin formal prom dress, white going to mid thigh and a black strip of fabric at the top hem and a small bow in the middle. Her strappy sandals had two thin straps at the front and a heel sling with a buckle crossing over the instep. She was holding a classic black clutch, and her neck was adorned by a cross pendant that held a black diamond at each end.

Alice took the least amount of time. Her eye shadow was dark blue and she had mascara and eye liner. Her dress was one of my favorites. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline, pleating at center front and back, and a fishtail hem. On her feet were 'roma' high heel open toe pumps with Swarovski crystal bamboo detail on the 4.1" heel. Her neck held a 14k white gold black diamond stud earring and pendant set. Her purse almost seemed to match her black Mary Norton Ginny feather frame clutch, looking like a fluff ball with a handle.

The doorbell rang as I was putting a little money and my cell phone in my silver clutch. The other girls jumped up and we all did a once over and teeth check.

As Alice ran to the door I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "And now for the good news…" her small frame looked hilarious next to the huge door. She swung open the large door quickly, then paused almost realizing we were just sitting there watching her. "Well, come on guys."

Angela and I exchanged a quick glance and a small fit of giggles erupted from us.

The three of us walked down the path arms linked until we stopped at the other side of the fountain. The chauffeur opened the door and three men in very nice and fitting suits came to stand in front of each of us.

My breath hitched and my knees almost gave out.


	8. Oh my, oh my

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

His hair was covering his face, but I could tell it was cleared of all acne, actually it looked like it was the face of an angel.

He looked up at me from under his eye lashes, might I add he had no glasses! His green eyes didn't hold any contacts from what I could tell, but oh my, oh my.

He extended his arm to me and smiled shyly, "Would you like a hand?" then I almost fainted.

His voice was of the softest velvet. Now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever heard his voice, not really, or at least I'd never taken the time to listen to anything he said, which made me feel guilty.

Well, I was now, that's for sure.

His black suit was open and revealed a white button up shirt and red tie. It was definitely form fitting. His hair was no longer…greasy?

I took his arm hesitantly, he didn't seem real, but then I could feel the warmth of his arm on mine.

_Oh my. Oh my. Oh my._

I walked with my head down, I felt ashamed of myself.

Edward Cullen was beautiful, gorgeous, a personal Adonis. _Now_ I liked him.

_Sigh_. I'm a terrible person. Once someone is cute I got to be all over them. He could be a great guy, I bet he is. Ugh.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked me once we were safely seated in the limousine. _Great,_ I thought, _it would have at lease been better if he were a jerk to me. _

Alice and the now very cleaned up looking Jasper were sitting nearest the door huddled close talking with a bright smile and gesturing widly. Angela and Ben were closer to the center than anywhere else talking to each other and I watched with a smile on my face as Angela laughed like she meant it. Edward and I were closest to the front of the car, farthest from anyone.

I sighed, "I'm fine, thanks, just a bit…overwhelmed."

It was quiet between us for a moment, "Thank you."

I was bewilder, "For what?"

His face looked sullen, and slightly regretful, "For putting up with me, I know this night could have been a lot different had you wanted it to be-"

"What are you talking about?" I was thoroughly confused now.

"Look, I know you have a slight power over the administrative, everyone loves you and…I just…I want to thank you for not trying to 'trade' me, and not to mention, not allowing your boyfriend to send me to the hospital." I scoffed and he looked at me raising his eyebrow in question.

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend, anymore," I muttered, "jacka-"

"Oh, and why so," then he looked slightly nervous, "only if you want to tell me that is."

"I'd rather not at the moment, but I would just like to say in return, don't thank me, I've been being a huge pain in the butt the past few days. You wouldn't like me very much if you knew everything, so I'm sorry. Besides, I may have power of some parts of the school, but power is attention, and I don't like attention."

"You don't like attention," he tried the words out like someone hearing them for the first time. "Your head of the cheerleaders, top of the pyramid, sure to be Prom Queen, and loved by everyone. I can see you hate attention with a burning passion of a thousand white horses."

I laughed lightly, "A thousand white horses? I don't think I have heard that one before." I sobered up quickly to explain, "I tried for cheerleading; something different, because it was the only thing I could get attention from. That probably sounds horrible, but I wanted to blend in, not be invisible, no one wants to be ignored."

"To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone." he muttered quietly under his breath, sure I wouldn't hear.

"Suzanne Gordon," I said with a small smile, "but I suppose you're never truly alone if to be different is to be alone, then there is a group of different people, all now a group. If that makes sense," I finished with a nervous laugh.

"It does, but then again it fits, if your different no one is like you. You are alone with yourself in that."

I smiled brightly, "Exactly."

"Again, if you don't mind me asking…," I rose an eyebrow, asking him to continue, "what do you mean that was the only place to get attention?"

My happy smile dropped and was replaced by a sad smile, "My dad, he's always busy, always with work, it's scary. Sometimes I wonder if he remembers me. He's so caught up in working… Here's the thing, Alice was off at fashion camp or something; no contact, Angela was building houses in another country; no contact and no time. My dad was left. Or not. He worked, I had thought that he would ease up, you know, summer. But, he didn't. When one night he came home just a few minutes early I bumped into him in the kitchen. I suggested we do something that weekend, go find a lake and fish, like he use to love, _something_. He nodded and said he would see if we could."

I wiped at my eyes just realizing I was crying, "That weekend, he avoided me, completely, left early- home late. He was avoiding responsibility I suppose. He just doesn't love me like he use to, I was his little girl, but once I learned how to pick up a spatula, I was forced to be a grown up."

I looked up and saw Edward's pained look, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, a little water flows and the dam breaks, I'll stop now."

I turned away from him, fix up my make up, on my puffy cheeks. "Bell-"

"We're here!" Alice squealed and scrambled out of the car, Jasper hot on her heels.

I shook free the depressing thoughts, lightly grabbed Edwards hand, "Let's go have some fun," I forced a smile.

Rosalie Hale had come to join us when Alice bumped into her earlier. Rosalie was about to punch her in the nose before Alice commented on her Donna Karan Collection red jersey halter dress. They instantly became friends. She introduced us to the well know Emmett McCarthy. He was actually really funny and not some arrogant jock.

I was singing "Learn to be Lonely" from Phantom of The Opera. Apparently I was humming it lightly out loud, because Edward was giving me a curious troubled look. I shut up immediately.

He stood slowly and came around in front of me, "Would you like to dance?" offering his hand and doing a slight bow he asked me sweetly.

"As weird as it sounds, I don't do anything other than choreography, things I can practice. Beat for beat."

"It's true. Once I stayed up with her all night before a big game making sure she had her routine down, foot by foot." Alice jumped in.

He smiled a crooked grin that made my spine tingle, "It's all in the leading, besides once you have the right foot path, it's just repetitive." he saw my reluctance and bent a bit lower, blowing his cool breath in my face when he said, "Please?"

I just nodded a bit taken aback. Never had I felt any of these things. Not even with-

_No._ Tonight is about Edward and I.

With that attitude in mind I grabbed Edward's surprisingly soft hand. His long fingers wrapped my tiny hand and pulled me from my seat. He lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

Lightly he placed one hand on the small of my back and the other in my upraised hand.

We danced in a small opening, everyone created a small bubble between Edward and I and the crowd. Not very big, but enough so everyone noticed.

Once the song changed to a bit of a slow song I pulled my hand out of his grasp and placed it around his neck, meeting it with my other one. I looked into his eyes, which were bright and happy. A small smile spread across my face and I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder.

Hesitantly he put both his hands on my blue dress adorned hips.

I pulled on my arms and got us closer, our chests lightly touching.

I pulled my head back slightly to look at him. His face was _so_ close.

His eyes were reflecting the same emotions as mine, I took that as the OK. Slowly I pushed up onto my toes and his breath-

"What the hell!?!" I whipped around quickly, probably whacking Edward in the face with my hair, I looked back at him over my shoulder apologizing with a small smile.


	9. Surprises Galore

**Slightly tweaked.**

* * *

Max was standing in front of me in a black tuxedo and white under shirt. I couldn't help but compare the two men.

Edward looked _way_ better then Max did in a tux…

"Were you just about to kiss my girlfriend, Cullen?" I could see Lauren a few steps behind Max, her eyes dancing, she looked over my shoulder and then started to glare at me.

_Who's jealous now?_

Edward was about to step in front of me, but I beat him to it and grabbed his smooth hand and kept it twined behind my lower back.

"Excuse me? What if he was?" I pointed my finger at him, "You have been cheating on me, for the past week! I _think_ I'm now entitled to kiss whoever I want! Besides, I'm sure he's a hell of a better kisser than you!" I thought back to his sloppy kissing and agreed readily with what I said moments ago.

"Where would you get _that_ idea? It was Alice wasn't it?" he turned and started looking around the room, "I'll kill that little girl with my bare hands." his face was turning purple with rage.

I looked to my left and caught sight of the four of them. Rosalie was glaring at him, fire in her eyes. Jasper stood protectively in front of a not very scared looking Alice. Emmett had a cheeto hanging from his mouth, apparently in shock.

Rosalie placed her hand on her ear as she started to unclasp them. She handed the dainty little earrings to Emmett and stepped forward. "You'll have to go through me first." her hands were balled into fists at her side.

I put my hand up in her direction, "Don't. He's not even worth it." I shook my head lightly at him when he turned in my direction. Looking over his shoulder I smiled, "Lauren you can have him."

Her eyes widened. "I-"

"Don't pretend, I don't care, but don't think you'll be able to sit out come Monday when we run."

"Babe… don't do this." Max stepped closer, I cringed but didn't back down, "I got us a hotel key and everything for tonight. That's your surpri-"

I slapped him across the face as hard as possible.

I turned and brushed past Edward. Quickly I made my way through the staring crowd. Pushing through the gym door I walked down the hall and stopped in the center. I could hear no footsteps behind me.

I opened my mouth and cursed louder and more then I ever have before. Tears flowed down my face.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and Edward was smiling sadly down a me, "You have quite the vocabulary."

A strangled laugh left my mouth before I extracted myself from his arms and walked a few steps ahead. I turned quickly to the right and punched as hard as I could on the green puke colored locker. Pain shot through my hands but I kept pounding at it, I rested my head against it when I felt Edward's warmth on my back.

"Poor kid, won't even know what happened to his locker…"

I scoffed, "It's Max's locker."

"Oh well in that case." he pulled me slowly behind him away from the locker and pulled back his pale hands and punched the locker. It left a bigger dent then all of my pounding did, with just one blow.

He shook his hand out, probably trying to relieve the pain.

"How 'bout we get out of here? Rosalie can take the others home." I pulled on the opposite hand that punched the locker, luckily he followed me down the hall.

The limo was at the front of the line waiting for us.

It took no more than a few minutes to get to my house, as I climbed out of the car I turned slightly to look at Edward, "Want to come in?"

He looked dazed for a minute, he shook his head clear, "Sure I'd-I'd like that."

I changed into some black juicy sweats, the hoodie only came down to about my belly button. I felt slightly self conscious, but it would have to do.

Edward had his tie and jacket off and sat on my couch in only the white button up. I took in a quiet breath, "Want to watch a movie?"

He looked up and nodded his head slowly, obviously trying to pull himself from some thought. I could see he was trying not to stare. He kept glancing down at my stomach. From the shiny, blue dangling navel ring to my brown plain eyes. I tugged on the bottom hem of my hoodie lightly trying to pull it down further.

Every time it would snap back though.

I looked through the bottom drawer on my night stand, I found the one I wanted quickly. Edwards eyes were tightly shut, head in hands. He was taking deep calming breaths. I idly wondered if he was sick, until he looked up and smiled half-heartedly at me. I shook it off as stress from throughout the night.

As the movie progressed Edward would fidget every once in a while that subtly brought him inch by inch closer. We were watching the Nightmare Before Christmas, while talking quietly. We got quite about half way through. I was sitting right next to him now. My heart jumped every time he shifted and would brush up against my arm.

I reached into his lap and took some popcorn from the bowl, I tried to look up discreetly, but he was watching me. I tried to back away and give him space, but he wouldn't have it. His hand was on the back of my neck keeping me perfectly still.

"What do you say to testing out your theory?"

I must have looked utterly confused, because he repeated my words from earlier.

" 'I'm sure he's a hell of a better kisser than you'." With that he brought his warm, soft lips down onto mine.

At first he barely pressed his lips to mine, when I didn't pull back he put more pressure until I actually started to kiss him back. I pulled him back, so he was laying on top of me, after a few minutes of the beautiful sensation of his lips on mine. His hand that wasn't cradling my neck moved to the side of my bare stomach.

My lungs felt on fire, but I didn't want to stop kissing him.

He kissed his way to my ear, "What do you think?"

I moaned loudly, hoping it was response enough. He accepted it and moved down to kissing my neck.

I faintly heard the garage door opening. I turned my head and the movie was rolling credits down the screen.

My eyes opened wide when I realized Charlie was home, I grabbed Edwards hair and pulled. He took it the wrong way and started feverishly kissing my lips.

I barely opened them and whispered, "Stop." with all the will power I had.

He pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No! That's not it, Charlie's home." I whispered quickly.

"Oh!" He cursed quietly and stood from the couch. "I'll call you later, OK?"

Before I could answer he was out my porch door.


	10. Fortunate for You

**Slightly tweaked. Only difference, she wrapped his hand for him-right hand.**

* * *

The white door was slightly ajar. As I heard Charlie coming down the hallway, I sprinted for the open door, shutting it, and climbed in bed as fast as humanly possible.

Right on time too. I distinctly heard a soft ruffling of the carpet, Charlie pushing open my door. Footsteps were muffled, but coming this way. All the sudden I felt a warm hand sweep my hair out of my face.

Through my eyelashes, I could see a sad smile upon his face.

"Night Bella-boo, sweet dreams." Then as fast as the hand was there it was gone, replaced with a small pressure.

When I opened my eyes, guessing Charlie wasn't facing me, I could see a slumped shouldered business suit walking out of the room. He shut my door without turning around. His footsteps could clearly be heard moving down the hall, towards his room. I heard a soft click echo of the halls and let out a swift breath.

_Does he do that every night? Has he done it before? _The last thought caused tears to form in my eyes, _does he really care?_

Suddenly I was thrown into a flashback:

"_5-4-3-2-1, Ready or not here I come!" Daddy counted down and I watched from behind the couch as he left the kitchen. He was acting like a spy on a mission. Twisting and turning. He even dropped and rolled behind the coffee table, 'gun' in hand._

_I giggled quietly._

_Apparently, not quiet enough. Daddy's head snapped towards me, catching my eye right as I ducked down. I crawled quickly on my hands and knees. Squeezing through the middle of the side table throwing him through a loop. I quickly as possible ran into the kitchen and looked frantically for a space to hide in._

_Mommy was sitting at the old rickety kitchen table. It was adorned with a long red cloth, flowing down the sides, hitting the floor. _

_Mommy looked up and winked before lifting a side of the tablecloth, waving me under, I giggled and dove for it, hearing Daddy make his way towards us._

"_Bella-boo, where are you?" I stifled my giggle as much as possible._

_A light bulb when off in my head; amusing. I tickled Mommy's waist, she burst into giggles as I had earlier, but with more enthusiasm._

"_What's so funny, hun?" I could picture Daddy with his amused smile spread across his face._

"_Noth-nothing!" she tried hard to hold back as I kept on attacking her belly._

"_Really? Then you wouldn't mind a foot rub?" Before I could even think of escaping, the tablecloth was lifted, exposing me to my daddy's gruff face._

_My eyes widened and I smiled innocently, "Ooh, look I found a penny!" I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the penny I had found earlier on the ground of the living room._

_Daddy laughed a big belly laugh I loved. He reached for me and carefully extracted me from the wooden legs caging me in. He hoisted me onto his shoulders, "I found you, Bella-boo!"_

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep to the memory of my nickname and my favorite belly laugh in the world.

Waking up in the morning I felt groggy. I sighed and burrowed into my warm bed, pulling the covers clear over my head.

I shot up when I remembered last nights events and leaving Rosalie to take care of the rest of the gang. Feeling bad already, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and dialed Alice's number.

"How are you babe? Feeling alright? Should I come over with Ben and Jerry's? What happened with Ed-"

"Al," cutting her off in the beginning was easier, "all is well and good in the world."

She shrieked when I told her everything that happened, including the locker incident, she claimed Emmett would be finishing it off later. Rosalie had been more than welcome to take them home, and Alice soaked up even the tiniest, and minimal, details I gave her. Saying goodbye after a long talk about what it all meant two hours later I hung up with her.

I stuffed the phone into my waistband and threw the blankets off my lap. I cleaned my face and washed up in the bathroom quickly before going out into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

Not even paying attention, I ran into something hard. It caught me. Looking up I came face to face with Charlie. He set me up right and dropped his hands to his side.

He gave me a small smile, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "My fault, sorry." dropping my head I quickly walked past him. Lifting my eyes from the floor I saw a cheese omelet with ham sitting on the counter top with a full glass of orange juice.

I stopped in my tracks and thought back to how last night I had caught him in an act I haven't known for at least ten years.

I turned back to see slumped shoulders walking away, before saying softly, "Dad?" his head whipped around, "Thanks." Then, I could have sworn I saw him blush.

A small smile played on his face and he nodded softly before walking a little taller out to work.

When I ate the omelet, it was actually mouth-watering. Amazingly enough, since I specifically remember the inability to cook from my fathers side of the family…

A distinct ringing noise broke through the silence. I ran for my cell phone, the caller ID read "Edward". I slid it open lightning fast an breathily gasped out, "Hello?"

"Good morning, love." I smiled brightly at this, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm cool."

"So…um, I was wondering if you….wanted to hang out today?"

I laughed lightly, "I'd love to. Can we hang here?"

"Sure, I'd love to go back to the seen of the crime." I blushed.

Ten minutes later the doorbell chimed and I scurried my way over to the gigantic front door hauling it open. He raised his eyebrows at me and appraised my outfit.

I burned scarlet when I realized I was still in the clothes from the night before, and my hair was up in a messy bun, strands loose around my face. My eyes widened, "I'm just going to go cha-"

He stepped up to me quickly and pulled me into a hug, "Why you look beautiful, even more so now that I can see you."

I smiled and was going to refuse when I pulled back and saw his stunning genuine smile.

I spent five minutes giving him a tour around the house 'officially' .

When we were back in the kitchen, with nothing to do I offered to make him some cookies.

"You really shouldn't do that, you'll have a heart attack before your 30." I looked up at him my finger in my mouth licking of the remains of the chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Live while your young, and not in the hospital, it's so much more fun!" I smiled brightly at him and put the pan in the oven setting the time. Hopping on the counter I faced Edward.

He moved forward slowly, "I agree." he said this with a smile and moved even closer now standing in between my legs.

I eventually got around to telling him about my new knowledge of Charlie's late night visit. The sweet gesture had thrown me off and I was thoroughly confused with what it meant. He suggested I wait up tonight, do my own little spying experiment. I agreed and silently wished it would happen again tonight.

I explained what this meant, the omelet and the goodnight kiss were massive steps in a direction I didn't know he remembered. He was being extremely sweet lately and not being gruff and tense. It eased me around him already knowing it would be different.

I grabbed his hand too quickly and realized my mistake when he yelped out. I looked down and his hand was red and slightly swollen.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK? I don't remember this from last night," which in turn lead me to blush brightly remembering what had gone on.

"I'm fine, now that I'm with you."

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the red knuckles. Grabbing him on the wrist so as not hurt him anymore I dug under the kitchen sink for the first aid kit.

I pulled out gauze and quickly tied it just snuggly enough to hopefully not hurt him and hooked it so it wouldn't come undone. I kissed it and looked up and his eyes were smoldering.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did though, I'm why you have it-" I looked down at his shoes as I dropped his hand down to his side.

"Hey. Look at me." He put his finger under my chin so my face was to him, but I closed my eyes just in time to miss meeting his.

I felt his lips on each of my eyelids, and when the silence only grew my eyelids fluttered open of their own accord.

"I chose to do this, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. The bastard had it coming."

I leaned forward and kissed his now closed eyelids and then his cheek, forehead, and chin. Lastly, I came down to his mouth and gently, ever so gently, kissed him hopefully apologizing without the exact words.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"A good time to start something new." he whispered it almost inaudible.

I pulled back, "What?"

"Huh, oh," his cheeks tinted pink, "fortune cookies are awesome."

I burst out laughing, "OK? What is so awesome about awesome tasting cookies with little papers inside."

"Mine was right."

"Yours? When did you get one? What did it say?"

He laughed quietly, " The night before last, I went to get fast food and got a fortune cookie, it read 'A good time to start something new', and it was right."

"What could it have possibly been right about?"

I looked almost condescendingly at him, but my expression changed from shocked to awed in a moment, "You."


	11. Close Call

**I'm terrible I know! Just enjoy! =D**

* * *

The room was reflecting the lights from the movie. At the same time I wasn't really paying attention though. I was more distracted with Edward. He smelled like the valley just after a nice rain shower. My favorite smell in the world.

After his little confession earlier I just fell a little harder for him. He pulled out the cookies for me claiming I could burn myself and set them upon a rack one by one., letting them cool there. We decided to put on a movie a few hours later after talking about the dance and just having a good time after I made him an omelet that almost -_almost_-trumped Charlie's.

I had a plate arranged on the table in front of us and we snacked on them for the beginning portion of the movie with some milk.

But now…

His hands were in my hair, I couldn't pay attention to the movie. He was softly running them from the crown of my head to the very tips. My head on his knees, my legs on the other end of the sofa. I trembled softly with the light touch.

He noticed and chuckled softly under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled myself up from his lap and poked him in the side with a stern look. When he squeaked very un-guy-like. I quirked an eyebrow at him and poked him again. When he jumped I smiled devilishly.

I attacked his stomach and he _giggled_. I burst into a big laugh and literally fell onto the floor in the fetal position, because my stomach muscles were in pain from the laughter. I breathed heavily after a few minutes and laid out like a star fish to relieve the pain.

When I looked up at Edward he was smirking. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

He flipped open his phone and pressed the middle button. What came out were sounds I had never heard before.

"What is _that_?"

He smiled innocently, "You."

I gaped at him, flabbergasted, "What are you talking about?"

"That is you laughing for the past ten minutes."

I gaped at him and quickly jumped up to tackle the phone out of his hand. I didn't have time to notice just how close we were to each other, or how warm his skin was. We were a tangle of limbs when we fell to the floor. He quickly disengaged himself and stood up with his hand high in the air. Way to high for me.

"I'll tell all the guys at school your ticklish and you giggle if you don't delete that right now!"

"You laugh like a hyena, I think I' m good."

I huffed knowing he was playing unfair and even if I got on a chair he could runaway faster than me and I was in no mood for playing cat and mouse.

Which is just the moment an idea popped into my head.

I pouted and looked up at him through my lashes. He glanced down at me and did a double take before quickly looking to the wall behind me to avoid my gaze with a determined-almost pitiful- look that I knew he was trying with some kind of super strength to not look at me with.

I stepped closer so I could reach out and grab onto his sides, pulling him a step closer I went on my toes to reach his neck with my lips and pepper his collarbone with kisses. My hands scrunched his shirt tightly pulling him closely to me, before my hands just barely dipped under the hem of his shirt reveling in the warmth his skin was exuding.

He dropped the phone and was about to wrap his arms around me before I ducked under and amazingly made it to the bathroom without falling and before him as I left him standing in the same place, but turned to face me with a look of surprise and almost sadness. For a moment I felt guilty, but it vanished as a wicked expression took over his face and he started for the door. Slamming the door shut I flipped the lock and sank to the ground pulling my knees to my chest. I flipped the phone open and saw a picture of a gorgeous girl in a dark blue dress with her head thrown back in laughter.

I opened to ask Edward, now banging against the door-quite loudly I might add- which was absolutely deafening me, who the pretty girl was when I realized it was me.

All of the sudden the banging stopped.

I quickly tried to locate the recording. I deleted it as quickly as possible. _Ha ha ha._ I smiled inwardly, but disappeared when I realized that the house had gone eerily quiet.

Cautiously I picked myself off the floor and tucked his phone into my right pocket of the hoodie.

Carefully and quietly I slipped the door open inch by inch until I was sure Edward was not in my room. That's when I got confused.

Where would he have gone and without his phone?

Crossing the room I looked out the curtains that billowed over my wide open window.

No. He was still here.

I suddenly heard something rattle in the kitchen, cookie jar-where we deposited all the leftover cookies early after he was being finicky and picked over the "best" ones to add to our small plate. I slid over the flooring into the kitchen in record time and everything was still again.

"Bella?"

I whipped around and blushed for no reason.

"Hey, Charlie! Your home!" I talked as loudly as possible without it being too obvious I was trying to get the walls to echo like the always did, and hopefully reach Edward wherever he was hiding.

Suddenly remembering as Charlie looked me over making sure I was OK I pulled my hoodie down as low as possible.

"Why is the first aid kit out?" he was more than a little suspicious, and who wouldn't be? I could tell he was going on instinct as he notice something was off in the air. He couldn't possibly smell the "rain" like I could, it still lingered in the air, mixing with the smell of fresh cookies.

My eyes widened for a split second.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?"

I tried to think of an excuse quickly, and that's when I spotted Edward trying to cross the large hallway and make it around the corner to the hallway that led to mine-I almost laughed as I realized he had some cookie crumbs on his chin (my little cookie monster).

If Charlie turned now, he would surely catch him. I watched in horror as Edward almost tipped a vase my grandfather gave to me when I had admired it in his house. He called it a piece of junk, but I knew it was worth way more than whatever he was leading on.

"NO!" Charlie startled jumped and raised an eyebrow at me as I watched Edward just barely catch the vase and freeze-on one leg the other up in the air-he looked like one of those ice skaters, but I was much more impressed with his balance especially how he wasn't dropping the vase with the help of the tan gauze wrapped around his right hand. He lifted it ever so slowly to put it back on its stand. "I mean no. Of course not. I never get hurt, I was just going through inventory." Quickly coming up with the worst lie in all history.

He flashed me a weird look and started to turn back towards his room.

Edward froze again as I launched myself at my father in a last attempt to save Edward and allow him to hopefully make it down the hall. "I love you so much." Edward darted down the hallway as I got a hold of Charlie, but I had just barely caught Edwards eye roll. Someone wasn't very grateful.

Charlie, obviously startled took his time reciprocating, "I love you too Bella."

I almost started to cry, right then, for real. I hadn't heard him say it to me in so long it seemed. I always assumed he still did, but it was nice to hear every once in a while too. Even though I knew Charlie was a man who kept his emotions under check, for the most part. I grabbed him tighter, then let go, and stepped back braking the barrier of his arms. I immediately missed the feeling of the warmth being wrapped around me.

"Why were you taking _inventory?_" Again he raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"I was watching the news and there was an earthquake somewhere and they talked about how much damage and destruction had happened, there were so many deaths and devastati-"

"We live in Mesa." he said point blank with a hint of amusement in his gruff voice as he cut me off.

"Yeah? So? We could, I don't know, _die_ if anything ever happened! Safety first." For emphasis as I exaggerated extremely I went onto my toes balancing for just a moment.

Suddenly Charlie's eyes flashed to my stomach and they widened and looked like they were about to pop from his head I realized my mistake and quickly jumped up to kiss his cheek and darted out of the room, "Love you Daddy! There are cookies in the jar!"

I slammed my door shut the moment my skin touched it. I slid down the door to the floor, for the second time that day, and rested my head against my knees with my hands covering my belly piercing as I almost cursed Alice for convincing me to get it-no matter how pretty it is. For no reason at all I was just really exhausted. Suddenly arms encircled me and I was being lifted in the air.

"Eep!" the shriek escaped my lips without realization. My arms quickly wrapped around my neck and I clung to his plain black shirt.

I had almost forgotten Edward was in my house, never mind in my room while I had been talking to Charlie. What I did manage to forget, was something much more important than that, he didn't know I was pierced-anywhere. I take my earrings out before bed-usually before he's even home. "Put me down!" I whisper yelled to him harshly.

He pulled me away from his body so nothing but his arms were holding me up and I freaked momentarily as he dropped me. I landed on my bed softly and his phone slipped out onto my stomach.

Noticing, Edward reached for it and then leaned down and quickly brushed his lips across my ring and then pulled the dangling portion into his mouth. _I love you Alice. _I shivered and he pulled back just enough so I could see his beautiful green eyes swirling with what I had to be mistaking as love. It was absolutely impossible when you thought of him ever loving me. "Cold?" But, I could let myself believe it if only for another moment or so.

"No, I just can't help getting high off of you."

* * *

**Message me what you think. Reviews make me update faster!**

**ALSO! If anyone would like to continue my other story You Made Me Love You, with any rating, please message me and write the following chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**cursesmykirkes**


End file.
